Colours
by tito123
Summary: Shiiho x Shuichi x Chris A betrayer, A FBI, A Black Organization member. How did the love develop? Plus Miwako x Matsuda & Akemi x Makoto
1. The meeting

"Ahh! Stop it!" a cry was heard in the garden of the hospital in New York. It was Akai.(Shuichi Akai) He looked pale and desperate. Beside him was an American woman in her twenties. She was Jodie Saintamillion and had golden hair up to the collar of her coat. It was written on her coat "FBI".

Jodie said as calm as she could, "Ok, guy, relax. I won't disturb you. But don't you want to know more about yourself?"

Akai replied angrily, "No, I don't want to know anything! Nothing about myself, nothing about you, nothing about FBI!"

Jodie shook her head in despair. Akai was her fiancé before he lost his mermory. She was with him when that incident happened. Akai was involved in a gunshot battle and his head was shot. The doctor said that the brain damage had caused him to lose his mermory and if serious, he might not be able to recover.

Looking at the way he was now, he had only a slim chance of recovering. As Jodie walked further and further away from him, another woman approached Akai. She was wearing a black leather jacket over her shirt.

**Note: That woman is Chris Vineyard.**

"Why are you looking so dull? Something bothering you?"she whispered. Akai stared at her, wondering what this unfamiliar woman was doing. She gave a slight smile, trying to enchant him and she might have seemed a little bit more convincing if she took down her sunglasses.

"Nothing, just some annoying people pestering me."Akai replied. She gave another of her enchanting smiles and said a "oh".

Akai was shocked. She was a bit too pretty for him.

She put her arms around his neck gently and whispered, "Do you fancy to go shopping with me?"

Akai didn't know what to do. He just said an ok.

At the shopping mall, they kept a distance as they walked. Her eyes were looking around, as if she was searching for something. But occasionally, she would turn and smile at him.

At a hat store, she stopped and exclaimed, "This is exactly what I want!"

Akai thought,"What is she thinking of, this funny woman?"

She picked up a black hat and paid up. Akai looked at her strangely. After paying, she looked at Akai and said, "For you. It fits your image."

Akai took it and wore it on his head. He gave his first smile ever since he lost his mermory. From that day on, he always wears the black hat when he is out no matter what happens.

**Note: I am just trying to connect the fact that Shuichi Akai is always wearing a black hat and his relationship with Chris and Jodie. Please review!**


	2. The confession

**Note: After weeks of being together, Akai finally wants to express his love towards Chris. Will he succeed? Or will he fail?**

One day when they were walking down the slope to a nearby restaurant, Akai looked across at Chris and said, "Err…Chris, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Chris asked earnestly with a smile.

"I was wondering why you treated me so nicely. Although I can't remember anything of the past, I am still very happy because you are beside me. Everyday when I woke up, the first and only thing I think of is you, Chris. Nothing else." Akai expressed.

"That's…all you have to say?" Chris said softly. "Is it a form of confession?" She turned her face away from him and laughed.

"In a way, it is. You are in my mind, always, from the first day till now, nothing has changed."

"So…do…you expect us to be together as a couple?" Chris asked.

"Yes, why not? I mean it is strange that we see each other everyday and maybe sometimes hug each other and not being together, right? Tell me you agree with me." Akai said with his eyes pinned on Chris.

"Well..."

"See, this hat that I wear is from you, not anyone else. I will wear it everyday to remember you and the day we met."

"The winter season has past. The hat is of no use now. You shouldn't wear it anymore."

"I don't care whether it is spring, summer or autumn, I will forever wear this. See, it is snowing now, isn't it?" he said as the snow fell on his cheek.

"Snow…the first feeling is good but when there is too much, it will be horrible and hateful. Think of the things you know about me, how little are they?"

This time, Akai didn't speak.

"Sorry, I didn't expect this confession day will come so early. If it is a little later, maybe we have a bit more memories."

Akai looked up at her and shouted, "So why did you come to me on the first day?"

"The first day…? Haha. A secret makes a woman woman." She said with a grin and ran down the slope. As she ran down, tears fell down her cheeks and she murmured to herself, "Sorry... Shuichi."

Akai stood there, speechless and went up the slope.

The next day, he went back to the FBI and began investigating a case. He wanted to forget about Chris but on his head, still lays a black hat. When he walks past Jodie, he gave a smile but said nothing else.

Shuichi thinking

No, I can't forget about her. That stupid woman. I must leave this place. But where should I go? Where can I go? Maybe to Japan, my old town. I should apply a leave and leave tomorrow. No more delay.

End of thinking

The next day, he left to Tokyo.

**Note: it might be annoying that Shinichi they all haven't appeared yet but I promised they will be in the next chapter where Shiiho (Haibara) meets Shinichi. **


	3. Shiiho & Shinichi meeting

The sun was moving its way down to the horizon where it began its adventure everyday. Shinichi walked home slowly. He whistled a song and swung his house key with his index finger. He entered his house and lied on his bed. As he closed his eyes, he heard the door opening. He thought, "Must be professor. Doesn't he know how to respect my privacy?" Shinichi stood up and walked towards his room door.

**Note: Shinichi's house has double storey so he was in the second storey when the main door opened.**

As he approached the door, he stopped. He didn't hear professor's voice. (when professor comes to Shinichi's house , he will always shout, "Shinichi, I am here.") Shinichi heard many heavy footsteps. He thought, "Damn, it doesn't seem to be professor. Who is it?" As he was thinking, he looked out of the window and saw a black Porsche parking outside his house. Immediately, he realized that owner of the car must be the one in his house.

The mysterious person crept up the stairs. Shinichi looked around, seeing no where to go, he quickly hid under his bed. He listened as closely as he could and he heard the sounds produced by high heels. "A..woman?" he thought. The door opened and the footsteps stopped. It started again but it was smaller than before. "She must be looking for me." He thought.

After a few minutes, the mysterious person walked away and said as she went, "Not here." "More than one? It will be dangerous if I go out now…I should wait here and followed them after they left. They are looking for me? Who are they? Why?" Shinichi thought. The main door opened again and the footsteps were gone. Shinichi crawled out and gave a sigh. When he was out, he was shocked. There was a figure in front of him.

It was Miyano Akemi. She looked at Shinichi and pressed her finger on her lips. Shinichi stared straight into her eyes. He heard footsteps again. He thought, "Damn, I made a big mistake! Never mind, it is just a woman…or is it?"

When that person arrived at the door, Akemi turned her head and said with a slight giggle, "It's him."

It was Miyano Shiiho. She examined Shinichi closely and gave a slight smile to Akemi. The two women then stood by the wall and said nothing as if they were waiting for something.

Shinichi looked at them strangely but they were looking away. Shiiho was staring out of the window while Akemi was looking at the floor. When Shinichi realized that they were not going to kill him any moment now, he asked as calmly as he could, "Who are you?"

Just when Akemi was about to speak, Shiiho said softly but angrily, "None of you business! Why must you be such a busybody all the time? Anyway, you should know that we saved your life and you should…."

"Stop it, Shiiho. Sorry about it, Kudo. We are trying to get away from those scary guys and we thought of using this opportunity where we are on a trip with them to kill someone to escape. Please forgive us." Akemi said as she bowed to Shinichi.

Shinichi thought, "Kudo, how do they know..?"

Shinichi enquired, "Those guys…? Anyway, why are they looking for me? I'd never met you before and…"

"Search your own soul. You did something totally wrong today." Shiiho interrupted harshly.

Shinichi thought for a moment. "Oh it's them! It must be!" Shinichi thought.

Flashback

Shinichi was at the amusement park with Ran when he saw two men in blacks doing a sort of trading with a man. He gave one of them a briefcase and…what happened after that? Something hit him real hard on his head, a wood plank or something, and he fainted. After Shinichi had fainted, Gin wanted to finish him off with the new pill that was invented but he heard a siren coming from far. It was the police. Gin peeked at Shinichi's identify card and murmured to himself, "Kudo..Shinichi." He gave a slight grin and left hurriedly with Volka.

End of flashback

**Note: Shinichi was fainted at that time when Gin found out his identity thus he was oblivious to why Gin and Volka managed to trace him down.**

"The guys…in black?" asked Shinichi.

Akemi nodded. She looked at Shiiho and asked, "Shall we do it now?"

Shinichi looked at them, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Shiiho looked into Shinichi's eyes and said coldly, "Go down." Shinichi looked at her but knowing that he could do nothing now expect following them, he obediently went down.

At the back gate of Shinichi house, Shiiho said coldly, "Go out." Shinichi wanted to ask why he had to listen to her instructions but was stopped by Akemi.

Akemi said hopefully, "We will pay you one day for this."

Shinichi looked at Akemi strangely and said a 'never mind'. Just then, Shiiho lighted up a matchstick and threw it towards the pill that she had laid on the floor not long before. It then gave off an explosion sound and Akemi quickly grabbed Shiiho out of the house. "Quick! Run!" Shinichi shouted as he slowed down his steps and pushed the women forward. He then quickly leaped forward and dived.

The house slowly burned down on its own. Shinichi stared blindly at it. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling his hand. It was Shiiho. "Hey, wait, where are you going?" Shinichi asked shockingly.

"To somewhere safe." Shiiho answered harshly. Suddenly, she stopped. She ran back to the house and pulled Akemi, who was near to fainting due to the gas produced by the burning, along. She thought on the way back to where Shinichi was, "Where should I go? There doesn't seem to be anywhere for me to go." She looked down.

When she reached Shinichi, her eye caught his and she quickly turned away. She asked without looking at Shinichi, "You got anywhere to go to?" Shinichi thought for a while and nodded. Shiiho looked down upon his response.

Shinichi looked at her and asked, "You…have no where to go?" Shiiho did not reply, but just stared at the mud on her pants. "You and your sister can come with me." Shinichi said with a wink. Shiiho did not reply again but this time she heard her sister speaking.

"Thanks…Kudo.." Akemi said weakly.

Shinichi carried Akemi on his back and walked towards a house just a few streets down. Shiiho looked at Shinichi and wondered, "Why must he do this?" At the same time, Gin was driving his Porsche away from the Beika Street with Volka. He thought, "Sherry, I know you are still alive. I know you are. Are you just trying to go against me? I've never seen this day coming but since it is here, I might have to do something that I don't want to do with you. Remember that it is you who ask for it."

As they reached the two storey house, professor exclaimed, "Hi Shinichi! Long time no see….who are they?" Shinichi turned back and smiled at Shiiho who still gave him the annoyed look.

"Just…two women. They will be staying with you for a while, ok?" Shinichi said.

Professor nodded and looked at Shinichi. "What happened?" he asked.

Shinichi put the sleeping Akemi on the sofa and told the whole story to Professor. Professor remarked, "That's something that is coming sooner or later. The way you investigate every crime and the sensitivity of you will certainly annoyed those bad people out there."

"Haha.."

Shiiho went into the basement laboratory. She lifted up a test tube and murmured to herself, "All this, all this shouldn't exist. The small amount of liquid in it and change the lives of everyone. I'm such a fool to not understand that….a fool that is afraid of facing herself…a fool that doesn't deserve to live…" Shinichi heard all that but he remained silent. He knew that there was something about the sisters that he would not know. He could sense that but he just could not put it into words.

A few hours later, Akemi woke up. There beside her was Shinichi. "Shiiho is alone in the laboratory." Shinichi said with a smile. Akemi nodded and her tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Shiiho is very pitiful. She created drugs which she did not know what Gin would use it for. When she found out, she was very sad. She wanted to die but no one in the organization allowed her to. The only thing was to escape." Akemi said. She paused for a while as if she was waiting for Shinichi's response.

"I understand it."

"I hope you can forgive her when she said something wrong. She feels that she had harmed too many humans and she shouldn't be included in the human race. She just did not know how to connect with normal humans."

"That's…words from her?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I understand."

After the talk with Akemi, Shinichi phoned Ran and told her that his house was burnt down and he was staying with professor but mentioned nothing about the two sisters. As he put down the phone, he saw Shiiho in the garden. He walked towards her and as he was walking, Shiiho said, "From now on, don't be that reckless in your actions."

Shinichi did not speak. Shiiho continued, "If you continue with your way of life, the people around you will get hurt. Your mother, father, professor…… and the girl that you called just now as well. Those guys will kill anyone that they think is an eyesore. I am, you are but they aren't. Remember this."

Shinichi looked at Shiiho, eagerly waiting for her to speak. Shiiho said as she looked up to the sky, "I didn't tell you this because I want to protect you; it is just because you carried my sister just now." Shiiho then walked away.

Shinichi looked at her disappearing image and shouted, "Shiiho, don't give up on your life!"

Shiiho turned her back slightly and gave a small smile. Shinichi looked at her and thought, "One day, one day I will hear the 'thank you'." He smiled and walked back to the house.

**Next chapter will be about Akemi and her first love. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Akemi's love

A few weeks had passed since Akemi and Shiiho stayed with Professor Agasa. Shiiho was still the same as usual and spent her time reading magazines and watching TV, hoping that one day she would see Gin and Volka in it. From that day on, Shinichi followed Shiiho's advice and had not been going to school.

One day, Shinichi asked, "Do you want to go shopping today?" The Miyanos did not answer Shinichi. He asked again, this time sounding a little bit annoyed, "Come on, are you two going to stay here forever until the day they are caught? Why don't we go out now and see if we have the good luck to meet them."

Shiiho looked at him and said, "Are you trying to bring us closer to our grave?"

Shinichi looked at her and walked towards her, "Don't escape from reality, Shiiho. They might be out there but life must still go on, right?"

Shiiho did not speak. Akemi interrupted the silence and said, "He's right, Shiiho. We can't escape forever."

Shiiho wanted to put in a word of protest but Shinichi dragged her out of the house and as he did, he said, "No matter what happen, you can count on me. I am a detective, remember?"

At the shopping mall, Shiiho was feeling rather afraid. She hid her face with a pair of sunglasses and a hat. As they continued to walk, Akemi asked, "Where are we going, Kudo-kun?" Shinichi did not speak and he continued to walk towards the car park.

"What the…." Shiiho murmured. In front of them were a dead body and a few police officers.

"I was asked to investigate this case. I thought you two might want to see the super quality of my investigation." Shinichi said and laughed.

When Shiiho was about to speak a word or two of hatred, Akemi said cheerfully, "Ok, haha. I sure want to see….oh..who is that guy crying down there?"

"I suppose he is the boyfriend of that victim. Sorry, I can't talk with you now. I have to start my investigation."

As Shinichi walked away, Akemi walked towards the boyfriend of the victim. She said, "Are you ok?" She offered him a piece of tissue paper.

"She's…dead…" he said as he took the tissue.

Akemi looked at him and asked, "Are you close to marrying her?"

"No…I didn't really like her but now that she's dead, I am still…."

Akemi didn't speak for a while. She moved closer to him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Makoto..Nakashi Makoto."

"Oh…Nakashi-kun, you fancy to watch a movie with me?" Akemi said with a smile.

"Ahh…"

"A movie to brighten your day up. Life still has to go on no matter what happens, right?"

"Ok."

After they had watched the movie, Makoto and Akemi walked slowly back to the car park. There was a long silence before Makoto said, "Err…thank you."

"It's nothing. It is a nice movie, isn't it?"

Makoto nodded. He did not enjoy the movie very much (He had watched the move before – with the victim) but he truly enjoyed the presence of Akemi beside him. He asked innocently, "How should I address you?"

"Akemi. Miyano Akemi."

"Nice name." he paused for a while before saying, "Can I ask you out in the future?"

"Fine with me…"Akemi said. She paused as if she had thought of something.

"Good….can I get your number? Err…I'll give you mine as well."

They exchanged numbers and before they reached the car park, Akemi sighted Shiiho standing not far away from them. Shiiho smiled at her but did not move. Akemi said, "Err…Nakashi-kun..that's my sister." Makoto nodded and gave a friendly gesture to Shiiho. Shiiho smiled and walked back with them.

At the car park, Shinichi was standing there watching the criminal been brought away by Officer Takagi. Makoto stopped by the victim and whispered softly to her, "May you rest in peace forever."

Shiiho nudged Akemi and asked, "Are you sure it is alright to be out at this time? One more person we meet means putting one more person's life in danger, sister. The boy over there will also be..."

Akemi interrupted, "It'll be fine. He will not know anything about them. I just wanted him to feel better and have the courage to live on."

"If that's the case, sister, I've nothing to say. Another thing is I'm worried about you, sister. Now that I'm gone from the organization, Gin might be suspicious and he might look for you and harm you."

"E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G will be fine, Shiiho. Do you believe in me?" Akemi said with a wink.

Before Shiiho can reply, Shinichi came and said, "We should go back before it gets crowded, right?"

Shiiho wondered whether he had overheard their conversation but did not say anything. They took a taxi back to Beika Street. The sun was moving its way down the horizon as usual but today the sun seemed to be slower in it's descending as if it could not bear to go.

Gin entered the room with Volka and he noticed something strange in the room. There was one glass less on the table. He grinned and walked quickly into the basement.

In the basement, Chris was drinking red wine. She lifted up the glass, shook it gently and said, "You're back."

"Everything is settled?" Gin asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

Chris nodded and said softly as she pulled herself up from the table, "This'll be the last time I'm doing it."

"Does he know that you're stopping?"

"I haven't told him about this yet…I'll tell him later."

"You hadn't seen him?"

"I came this morning."

"You came here straight?"

"Ya, I was not feeling very well so I thought that I could get a drink or two here."

"Free drinks of course….. Do you want to mix some wine tonight?"

"Sorry Gin, not today though. I'm really not in a mood to do so."

"That's unlike you, Chris."

"Maybe." After that word, Chris continued filled her glass with wine. She allowed the wine to overflow and thought, "Everything has a brink….if it exceeds its brink, it'll overflow. …It had overflowed…Shuichi."

One day, Makoto asked, "Do you want to ride with me?"

"On this…?"Akemi asked shockingly.

"Yes. Hop on!"

"Ok."

Makoto rode Akemi around with his black shining motorcycle. Makoto traveled slowly as he was afraid that Akemi might not be able to take the fantastic speed of his new bike. He took her around for half an hour before stopping by a river. Makoto got down the bike and strolled towards the river. He said, "Akemi, can you be with me?" Akemi did not say anything. Makoto continued, "I feel that there is an affinity between us. An affinity that is beyond words yet as pure as the water in the river."

There was silence for a while before Akemi got off the bike and said, "The river is pure on the surface…but the hidden secrets underneath it are too vast to be studied in a person lifetime."

"Then…I shall use two lives to study them." Makoto said as he paced towards Akemi, grabbed her arms and pulled her towards his sturdy body. Akemi was shocked but did not retaliate instead she allowed herself to lie in his body. "I hope this could stay forever." Makoto whispered.

After Makoto released Akemi, he suggested that he would send her back home. Akemi accepted it and she went onto the bike. The bike's flickering front lights shone into the darkness of the night but the lights were not able to glow for more than five metres. When Akemi reached her temporary house, she came off the bike and said goodbye to Makoto.

When she was left alone in the dark street, she was dazed by what she had just done. She thought, "What am I doing? How can I accept his confession? Miyano Akemi, you should know that you belong to a world of eternity darkness and he belongs to the world of happiness and joy. It is impossible to be together. You're just been selfish to drag another person down to the shadow of the earth. Don't you know that? Stupid, stupid, stupid fool!" As she was thinking, tears trickled down her cheeks and she hid her face with her slender hands.

**Note: Pls review!Thank you for your support. Next chapter will be on Shiiho and Shuichi.**


	5. Shiiho & Shuichi meeting

"I'm going off to work today." Akemi said as she carried her handbag.

"I thought it is dangerous now…"Shinichi enquired.

"But the money still must come in, right? For Shiiho to go out is out of the question so I should. We can't just stay here without paying, right?" Akemi interrupted.

"But…."

"I'm going off."

"Where is sister?" Shiiho asked. She had just woken up.

"She said..she is going to work.." Shinichi replied.

"What?"

"Say she can't stay here doing nothing. You want to go out as well? I believe I had received a letter to help with an investigation recently..Now..where is it?"

Shiiho kept silent. She walked towards the window and murmured, "Sister.."

Shiiho walked on in the dark cave on her own and thought, "Damn Kudo…Why did I follow him here? It's so dark and…."

Flashback

Shinichi and Shiiho went to the house that Shinichi was supposed to investigate. It was a big mansion located in the deep forest. Shinichi saw a device and when he switched it on, they immediately dropped down into the cave. Shiiho did not know where Shinichi was in the darkness so she began walking on her own.

End of flashback

Shiiho heard a sound. It was like a knife swinging right in front of her. She felt someone lifting her chin and placing the shiny weapon on her neck. Shiiho did not scream as she knew that a scream would mean that her life will be gone. She prayed very hard and sweated profusely. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot.

"Bang!" Shiiho closed her eyes. She thought she was dead. The knife dropped onto the ground and the attacker fell.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice came. Shiiho looked up. There was a torchlight shone on her. It was Akai Shuichi. "I hate this guy; I thought I could just find a nice dark place to settle down without any connection with the idiotic world. Damn, why must he spoil my day? Seems to me that there is no where I can go."

Shiiho looked at him, grinned and thought, "Just the same as me, no where to go…"

"Hey, that woman over there, are you really okay?" Shiiho nodded. She turned and starred at the gun as if she was wondering why Shuichi had it. "Want to give a guess why I have this?" Shuichi asked. Shiiho continued to stare at it. "You know who I am?"

This time Shiiho spoke," Who?"

"I'm a FBI.."

"Ohhh…."

"What's your name, woman?"

There was a silence before Shuichi moved towards her and whispered, "You…have no name? Never mind, we are the same….I, too, do not know how to address myself.." There was a silence again before Shuichi asked softly, "Are you lost here?" Shiiho nodded. "I know the way out, shall I show you?"

Shuichi brought Shiiho out of the cave. Shiiho gave a sigh of relief and she walked back to the mansion. Shuichi shouted, "Hey, you're going back there?" Shiiho nodded. Shuichi did not say a word and he began walking the other direction.

When Shiiho entered the mansion, she saw Shinichi. "I'm so worried about you. But it seems that I think too lowly of you," Shinichi said and laughed.

Shiiho replied, "You should know that. Let's go. I'm pretty worried for my sister now." After that, they went back home on a car of the owner of the mansion. Shiiho thought as she starred out of the window, "Why was he there? From what I see, no one in the house knew of his presence. That guy with the hat…"

At this time, Shuichi was driving right behind them. "That woman resembles her. The calmness and the mysterious feeling….it is the same. I can sense that. Is she related to her? And the shot that I made just now…when did I know how to shoot? It's so accurate…" Shuichi thought. He stopped outside the Professor's house. "Ahh…That's where she lives…"

"What?" Shiiho exclaimed. "Ok…I got it.." She put down the phone. Her face was pale.

"What is so shocking, Miyano?" Shinichi asked lightheartedly. He still preferred to call Shiiho by her surname although she told him not to.

"The hospital called up. The nurse said that my sister is in hospital now."

"What?"

"Said she was shot. Right, it must be those guys."

Shinichi frowned. "Let's go!" he said.

In the hospital, there were a couple of police officers. Shinichi recognized one of them and said, "Officer Sato, what happened to her?"

Miwako turned and answered, "You mean Miyano Akemi..?" Shinichi nodded. "Ohh, she was involved in a gunshot incident…I'm not very sure of what happened then…a few passer-bys saw it and phoned the police."

"No one saw what happened?" Miwako shook her head. "Well, I can tell you who did it.."

"Stop it, Kudo-kun!" Shiiho interrupted.

There was silence before Miwako began, "I do not know what you may know but I have to tell you that if you know of anything related to the case, don't hide it from me." Shinichi nodded. "Ahh..Kudo..how are you related to Miyano Akemi?"

"No…I am not but she is.." Shinichi smiled and said with his finger pointing at Shiiho.

"What is your name?" Sato began.

"Miyano Shiiho."

"What is your relationship with the victim?"

"She is my elder sister."

"Are you the only relative of hers?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who might have harmed her?" There was silence for a while before Miwako continued, "The person that injured her will be extremely dangerous because he or she has a gun. The killer might come and look for her again so I hope that you will cooperate with us and tell us everything you know."

"I don't know." Miwako looked suspiciously at Shiiho. She knew there was something that she was hiding from her.

"Kudo-kun, can you continue your last sentence?" Miwako asked.

"Give me a second," he said as he walked towards Shiiho and whispered, "Why did you stop me from telling her about them? Officer Sato is not an unreasonable officer and she will help if you tell her."

"No use. They are not that easy to be defeated."

"Your sister is injured and you still…"

"I don't know much about them. If you tell her it's Gin and Volka, she will come back with two bottles of wine."

"That's true but you can tell her it's two guys in black. Describe their physical appearance.

"How many people are there in Japan that wears black everyday? How many people have long golden hair and black sunglasses?"

Shinichi pondered for a while before he walked back to Miwako and said, "She said she is unable to give the specific physical appearance of the criminal. She believes that the criminal is out to kill Miyano Akemi so…"

"I know. I will protect her," Miwako interrupted.

"On your own?"

"I'm a top class police officer, remember?" she said with a wink. She walked towards Shiiho and said reassuringly, "Shiiho, I'll protect your sister." Shiiho looked at her and smiled.

A few weeks has past. Shiiho came to the hospital everyday to visit her sister. Her sister was shot in the stomach and although the doctor had removed it, she had not woken up. Shiiho always went to the hospital with Shinichi who would stay outside of the room to look out for Gin and Volka. Beside Shiiho was Miwako. She was always in the room when Shiiho came and she would be talking to Akemi about the latest things that were happening to encourage her to wake up.

One day, Shiiho asked Miwako, "Officer Sato, why did you do this?"

"What did I do? Don't call me 'Sato', call me 'Miwako'."

"You don't have to stay here everyday, wasting your time on us."

"This is an investigation, remember?"

"Why don't you rotate with some other police officers?"

There was a silence before Miwako said, "Because I hate to see a person lying down on the bed. I just can't stand it." Shiiho starred at her, wondering what she was thinking. Miwako murmured, "It reminds me of that guy."

"Who? Where is he now?"

"Somewhere far away. He was lying in this same hospital. I came to visit him everyday and one day when I came, he was not around anymore. He left a message saying he wanted to forget about everything that had happened and go to somewhere quiet where nobody knows him." Her eyes were in tears. Shiiho put her arm around her shoulders. She did not know what to say. It was as if the person lying down there was Miwako's sister and she was the police officer. Standing not far away from the room was Shuichi. He was waiting. Waiting for his chance to go into the room when Shinichi was off his guard. Shinichi saw him on a few occasions but he did not do anything.

**Note: Wow, this is the hardest chapter I've ever written! I hope you didn't get confused on the way. Well, I'll allow all of you to guess the 'guy' Miwako mentioned until the next chapter. Enjoy and pls review!**


	6. The trickery

"What?" Makoto cried. "Ok, thanks for informing." He put down his handphone. After a week of silence, he finally decided to contact Akemi. To his horror, his was informed by the nurse that Akemi had landed in hospital.

When he reached the hospital, he saw Shinichi outside the ward. Shinichi saw him and called, "We met again!"

"What a coincidence."

Makoto walked towards the ward where Akemi was. Shinichi held him back and asked, "Why are you going in?"

"None of your business."

"Are you visiting Miyano Akemi?"

"Are you blind?"

"How are you related to her?"

"I should ask you this!"

"Please be quiet. This is a hospital and patients need to rest." A doctor interrupted. Makoto, seeing nothing he could do would get him in, walked off.

When he was out of the hospital, Gin walked towards him. When they were within reach, Gin took out a cigarette and said softly, "You want to go in?"

"What?"

"To visit that woman."

"Akemi?"

"Whatever."

"Yes but just that guy outside that is pretty annoying.."

"Guy?" Gin thought. He continued, "You want to get in?"

"I told you."

"I will help you if you help me to distract that boy away."

"You're going in?"

"Together with you."

"Ok. I'll try to."

Makoto went back to where Shinichi was and started the argument again. Gin then slowly proceeded into Akemi's room. He thought, "I should have finished you at that time….anyway, it doesn't really make a difference. You are going to meet your parents soon, Akemi."

Gin opened the door. He saw Akemi and Miwako inside but not Shiiho. Volka whispered, "Brother, who is that woman –"

"Shh…let's get out of here."

"Why? I mean we found her and we can –"

"Since we have found her, let's come another day. That boy knows that we are here and it is not safe for us to do it now."

"I understand what you mean, brother. Ok, let's go."

After they had left the room, Gin peeked over at the argument between Shinichi and Makoto and grinned evilly. He ordered Volka to get into the Porsche first as he had something to settle.

After the nurse told Shinichi and Makoto to be quiet or else they would not be allow to be in the hospital, the two boys quieted down. Makoto walked away slowly. As he walked past Akemi's ward, he glanced at it and saw no sign of the two black men. He was disappointed. He thought, "Are they cheating me or something? I thought they promised that they will get me in…"

Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his right shoulder. He turned around and saw Gin. "You are here! I thought you lie to me!" Makoto said with a sigh of relief.

"I didn't…I just feel that you shouldn't see Akemi –"

"Why? You can't control me."

"No…I feel that you don't understand her well enough –"

"I know that she is a nice and kind girl!"

"Then?"

There was a silence.

"You don't know anything much about her."

"How much do you know then?"

"I know her parents and I had seen her growing up. Isn't that enough? See this." Gin said as he handed Makoto a photograph of the Miyano family.

Makoto stared with wide eyes and said eagerly, "Please tell me more about her!"

"I think the most basic thing to learn about her is that she is from an organization. An underground organization."

"What?"

"That's true."

"So that's why she avoided me in the past? She didn't want me to –"

"She felt that you are not mature enough to be her boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. The only way that you can change her opinion of you is to join the organization."

"Join? But how to?"

"I am from the organization."

"So are you willing to let me in?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, big brother!"

Gin smiled at the stupidity of the young kid in front of him. Makoto was too innocent and naïve. That was too easy.

"Sorry, I haven't seen this girl around…wait…maybe..sorry, I don't know."

"Ok. Thanks. Sorry for taking up your time."

Shuichi walked away disappointedly. He looked at the woman in the photograph that he went around asking for. The person in it was Shiiho. He wanted to find that feeling. The same scent produced by that woman who ditched him. "I will find you." Shuichi murmured to himself.

He walked on down the quiet street. Suddenly, someone caught his eyes. Shiiho was across the street! Shuichi sprinted towards her. "I finally found you!" that was his only emotion at that time.

"We meet again…" Shuichi said hurriedly as he grasped for breath.

Shiiho ignored him and walked away.

"Wait..shouldn't you repay me for leading you out of that cave?"

"What do you want?"

"I want an answer to the question that I asked that day. What's your name?"

"Why are you so curious about it?"

"I am looking for your friend."

Shiiho's eyes widen.

"So by knowing your name, I can find her."

"How do you know 'my friend'?"

"I know her in New York. You two gave me that same feeling so I dare to say that you two have a relationship."

There was a silence. Shiiho knew who he was looking for. It must be a member of the black organization. "Can I treat you to a dinner instead?"

"Alright, since you are so reluctant to answer my question. Sorry for taking up your time." Shuichi said absently as he walked off. He thought as he walked off, "why, why must she be so secretive? Oh, maybe…Chris said before, 'A secret makes a woman woman.' No doubt, they must have a relationship but just now her expression was so strange.."

Shiiho looked at the fading image. She thought, "Who is he looking for? Or is he from the organization? If he is, he should have just killed me just now. Can I try him? Sister is already in hospital. If he isn't one of those guys, he will be a rather dangerous character. His great accuracy in shooting and he said before that he is from FBI –"

"Wait…" Shiiho interrupted the silence of the street. Shuichi turned back.

"Shiiho Miyano."

"What?"

"That's my name."

"Thank you for changing your mind."

There was another silence before Shiiho whispered, "Do you want to go for a dinner?"

"Actually there is no need to since I know your name now, but okay anyway."

Shiiho and Shuichi went to a restaurant. "You are from FBI, right?" Shiiho asked as she sipped the wine.

"Yes. But I have no interest in being one."

"Why?"

Shuichi looked into Shiiho's eyes before he said calmly, "See, I lost my memory so I do not know who I am and where I come from. What I know is that woman and you."

"That woman?"

"Don't talk about her."

"Are you looking for her?"

"You're right. I am."

Shiiho felt a tremble going down her spine. She knew who 'that woman' was. It must be Vermouth! She just came back from New York so it must be her!

"Pardon me for asking you this question. What are you going to do with that woman after you find her?"

Shuichi stared blindly at the empty glass. He answered, "I don't know who I am. So now I am not chasing for anything great. Anything, no matter how stupid it is, I will chase for it when I come upon it. I want her to answer my last question. Haha. I am stupid, right?"

Shiiho looked at him. "No, you aren't." She began to sense the similarity in their situations. She, too, did not know what to do about the black organization if she found out the truth about them one day. "Actually, I am not that hardworking as you are."

"Well, thanks for your dinner. I think I shall take my leave now. You seem to be drunk so do you need me to send you back?"

"If I can just live in this drunken state forever…"

"No, I will bring you back." Shuichi whispered into her ears gently as he lifted Shiiho up. He brought her into his car and began driving. "Where do you live?"

"No where…I have no home.."

Shuichi shook his head and parked the car along a deserted road. He then moved the car seat back, allowing Shiiho to rest well. Shuichi smiled. This was his second smile to the second woman who he met.


End file.
